


A Little Bit Bitter

by xxxillusionxxx



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe-Twins, Dark, M/M, Non-Consensual Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-15
Updated: 2013-12-15
Packaged: 2018-01-04 18:32:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1084306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxxillusionxxx/pseuds/xxxillusionxxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stu Stilinski is a little bit bitter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Bit Bitter

**Author's Note:**

> Mind the warnings! This is very dark, if you think it might trigger you DO NOT READ IT.

Stiles heard the front door slam shut followed by a loud, carefree laugh. He thought about closing his textbooks and just going to the library to study but a huge part of him just didn’t want to give Stu the satisfaction. 

His brother had always been a dick, but ever since he started dating one creepy, undead werewolf he had just gotten worse. What were once just subtle comments and exclusion had suddenly become a much more overt push into Stiles’s life. 

Scott knew how Stu was, so he never played into his games, but Scott was barely around anymore and Stu was taking the opportunity to lay it on thick with the rest of the pack. Hell, Stiles had saved Derek’s ass more times than he could count and the man still pushed him around and treated him like a useless pile of shit. 

Meanwhile, Stu spent more time with Derek and Cora than Peter did. Derek talked to Stu like he was a tactical genius, like he mattered. The rest of the pack practically worshipped the ground he walked on. The thing that just killed him about the whole situation was that he knew for a fact that Stu didn’t give two shits what happened to the pack. He was just doing all of this to spite Stiles. 

“Hey baby bro!” Stu poked his head into the room, grinning wildly. 

Not trusting that look at all, Stiles gathered up his books and walked past Stu only to run right into Peter Hale. He looked between the two of them, frowning. 

“Stu, I really need to study so why don’t you tell your boyfriend to get the fuck out of my way,” he grit out.

Peter’s eyes widened a little and he raised his hands in mock surrender but didn’t move aside. Stu laughed and grabbed Stiles’s arm, tugging hard enough that he dropped his books and stumbled sideways. 

“Stu, what the…” he started to say as he shoved his way out of Stu’s grip only to freeze when he felt claws on the nape of his neck. 

“Come on, you can study later. I want to play a game,” Stu said, skipping into their shared bedroom. 

Stiles followed close behind, directed by the hand on his neck back to his bed. As soon as his knees touched the mattress Peter shoved him hard and he collapsed on top of it. The bed dipped slightly as Stu sat down next to Stiles. 

“Ok, so Peter mentioned the other day that you and I smell a lot alike. With the amount of time we spend together, our scents are almost indistinguishable. So when I, for example, get covered in Peter’s scent, you also get covered in Peter’s scent,” Stu said.

Stiles stared blankly at his brother, not really following where this was going. He started to sit up but Stu twisted around and punched him in the stomach, knocking the air out of his lungs. He fell back to his side and Stu rearranged him until he was lying on his back.

“Anyway, so that made me kind of curious. If the wolves can’t distinguish between out scents when I’m the one getting pumped full of Peter’s cum, would they be able to tell when it was you?” Stu continued.

Stiles felt his heart rate pick up. There was no way Stu was serious, he had to be fucking with him again. Stiles shot up and tried to move off the bed but fell back when he felt a fist connect with his jaw. He groaned in pain and held his face in his hands.

Stu turned to glare at Peter.

“Don’t hit his face! How is he supposed to hide a black eye?” Stu spat before turning his attention back to Stiles.

“Sorry baby bro, he didn’t mean to punch your face but if you keep trying to get up he’s just going to hit you again,” Stu said calmly, as if he were trying to soothe Stiles instead of threatening him. 

Stiles shivered but didn’t move, hugging his arms to himself. 

“Awesome, now we’re going to do an experiment. Peter’s going to fuck you and we’re going to see if Scott notices anything different tomorrow at school,” Stu said.

Stiles reacted immediately, curling in on himself and scooting as far up the bed as he could. Peter just grabbed his ankles and dragged him back down, flipping him onto his back again and straddling his hips. Stiles thrashed and kicked, trying to dislodge the man. 

“Get the fuck off of me, Peter!” he screamed.

Peter raised his eyebrows and took hold of one of the hands clawing at his chest and stomach. He gripped the index finger and jerked his hand back. Stiles shrieked as he felt his finger snap and he pulled his hand back to cradle it against his chest.

He sobbed uncontrollably as the pain throbbed up his hand and arm.

Peter took advantage of this distraction to start tugging down Stiles’s jeans and Stiles was slammed back into reality. He began to kick and shout at Peter to stop but Peter just took hold of his hand again and broke his middle finger as well.

Stiles was no more prepared for the pain than he had been the first time and he screamed and tried to breathe through the pain.

“Stiles, I’m just going to break another one if you keep fighting me,” Peter said. 

Stiles sobbed as Peter pulled down his jeans but he didn’t move. He looked at Stu, his vision blurred by tears. 

“Stu, stop it. Why are you doing this?” he whined.

Stu looked down at him thoughtfully. He took hold of Stiles’s wrists and pinned them above his head. Stiles hissed as his broken fingers were jostled by the movement. 

“Why I’m doing this? Stiles, you’re lucky I don’t butcher you and leave you in the woods. It’s what you deserve. Why do you think you can’t keep any friends? Even Scott has moved on from you. You’re just an annoying, hyperactive, attention-disordered burden. On everyone. Hell, even dad knows you’re the one who killed mom in the end. All that time and energy she spent dealing with your trouble-making, your energy, you might as well have taken a knife to her throat for all that you helped that cancer destroy her,” Stu whispered right next to Stiles’s ear. 

Stiles sobbed again and closed his eyes as he felt his boxers slide down his legs. He knew that Stu hated him, that he blamed him for mom’s death, but he never thought he was capable of something like this. 

“Babe, pass me some lube,” Peter said, pulling out his dick without even bothering to take his pants off. 

Stiles stared wide eyed at the werewolf on top of him as his brother used his free hand to rifle through Stiles’s bedside draw. 

“Aha,” he said as he tossed a small bottle to Peter who immediately began coating his dick with it. 

“Wow, Stiles. You’re finally going to lose your virginity. Are you excited?” Stu asked, smiling gleefully. 

Stiles didn’t respond, his stomach churning as Peter lifted his legs up and grinned down at him. He closed his eyes tightly and tried to block what was happening from his mind. When he felt a blunt pressure pushing at his ass, he started to cry again. 

“Damn, he’s probably going to be really tight, huh. I bet you’ve never even touched yourself there, did you Stiles?” Stu mocked.

Peter pushed inside him in one hard thrust. Stiles’s eyes flew open and he opened his mouth in a silent scream as pain blossomed where they were connected. It felt like he was being torn apart, and when Peter started moving, every thrust felt like fire.

“And he’s pretty big too, so that’s gotta hurt. I definitely wouldn’t want to be in your shoes. Man, what are you going to tell people? That you lost your virginity to Derek’s uncle? How embarrassing,” Stu sing-songed next to Stiles.

Stu’s grip tightened on Stiles’s wrists and Stiles grunted at the added pain it caused. He leaned over to kiss Peter and Stiles looked away but he could still hear the creaking bed, the slap of flesh on flesh, and the breathy sounds his brother was making. 

Stiles zoned out for a moment and Stu must have noticed because suddenly there was a firm grip on his dick. Stiles looked up at Stu who was working him with his hand and, to his horror, he began to harden.

“Wow, what a pervert. What kind of a guy gets off when he’s raped. That’s pretty sick Stiles,” Stu said, moving his hand hard and fast.

Stiles felt the pressure building until he came, coating his stomach in stripes of white. It was the worst orgasm he had ever had and he had never hated himself as much as he did at that moment. He knew logically, that he couldn’t help it, that it was just a natural reaction to someone’s hand on him but he felt dirty and disgusting. 

Not long after, Peter growled his release and collapsed on top of Stiles. Stiles turned his face away and tried to stop crying. He could feel cum slipping out of him and he hurt everywhere and he just wanted to go to sleep and pretend that this never happened. 

Stu released his hands but Stiles lay still. Peter and Stu kissed a few times before Peter finally got up and off of Stiles and walked out of the room. Stu looked down at his brother, his grin wider than ever. 

“I’m going to stay at Peter’s tonight so you have the room to yourself. Feel free to cry or you know, kill yourself or whatever,” he said before following after Peter. 

Stiles lay in his bed staring at the ceiling for what must have been hours because day had turned to night by the time he pulled himself up and walked to the bathroom. He stayed in the shower long after the hot water ran out, wishing he could just drown in it. 

When he went back to his room, it smelled like sex even to his human nose. He grabbed sweatpants and one of his mom’s baggy t-shirts and he went downstairs to sleep on the couch. When his dad came back in the morning, he would just say that he had fallen asleep watching TV again. When he came back from the doctor’s with braces on his fingers, he would just say he hurt himself playing lacrosse.

And if the pack even noticed that anything was wrong, well, he knew which side they would choose. He sat on the couch and looked into the darkness and wished for the millionth time that his mother was there.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi to me on [tumblr!!!!](http://xodanielleox.tumblr.com/)


End file.
